User blog:Aps17/Worst meme idea ever...
The entire Mixels series but every frame with a Mixel it is replaced with every current Disney movie, but every time a animal appears it is replaced with every video on Mushroom Land TV but every everytime Maggie appears it is replaced with every epiaode of ATHF, but everytime Meatwad does something stupid the episodes speed up by 0.5 but everytime someone dies it's replaced with every episode of MST3K but everytime someone curses, it's then replaced with the entire RWBY Series but evertime a grimm appears, it's replaced with the entire walkthrough of the Binding of Isaac: REBIRTH but everytime Isaac kills a boss, it's then replaced with Big Smokes order but everytime someone says "number" the video gets slower but everytime someone says A number it's then replaced with every episode of KOTH but everytimw someone takes a step it's then replaced with SouthPark but everytime something inappropriate happens the pitch is lowered and the episodes get faster, but everytime Kenny dies it's then replaced with every route in Undertale, but everytime someone is spared or killed it's then replaced with DHMIS but everytime a teacher appears it skips to the next video but everytime a word appears on screen it's replaced with every episode of SBEmail but everytime Strong Bad says "Stupid", "Crap", "Shut Up" or "freaking" it's then replaced with one of Peytons crappy Mixel Clickbait videos but everytime he insults Mixels it's then replaced the entire Fast and Furious series but everytime a noun/pronoun it's replaced with the Bee Movie but every frame with a human in it is replaced with Every video on ShayeSaintJohns channel but everytime shaye appears it is replaced with every video made by Vsauce but everytime he says Vsauce it's replaced with every cringe compilation but everytime something cringy happens, it's replaced with the entire "If Undertale were realistic" series but everytime a new character appears it's replaced with every video made by Pewdiepie but everytime he curses it gets faster and whenever something inappropriate happens (besides cursing) it's replaced with the every Family Guy episode but every word Peter says is replaced with Dorbees but everytime they say Dorbees it's replaced with Parappa the Rapper 1 and 2, but whenever a verb is said, it's replaced with Um Jammer Lammy, but everytime the teacher says a adjective, it's replaced with Labyrinth but everytime a puppet is in the frame, it's replaced with every episode of the Nutshack but everytime Tito appears, it gets slower (the episodes), and every frame with Chita on it is replaced with the entire Salad Fingers series, but whenever Salad Fingers touches/strokes/caresses something it's replaced with the entire Despicable Me trilogy but everytime a Gru appears it's replaced with the Minions movie but whenever a minion is in the frame, it's replaced with the Wyoming Incident but whenever a face appears it's replaced with the entire Pokemon series but whenever a Pokémon says there name it's replaced with every song by Eminem but whenever something ryhmes it's replaced with the "I'm blue" music video but whenever blue is said/on screen it gets slower and Everytime "Blue" mentions a noun, the mine song plays and every time Stingy says "Mine" it plays every Phineas and Ferb episode with Lawrence and every time Lawrence is on screen the episode stops in it's tracks and plays audio of all of Riffraff's lines in The Rocky Horror Picture Show, and then continues from there. But everytime something creepy happens it's replaced with the entire "Spongebob Fireflies meme" but whenever audio from the song is played it's replaced with the two Tippy videos Kappa made but everytime a someone a verb it's replaced with every episode of VeggieTales (not the Nextflix series) but whenever A characters name is said Wr are number one plays but when the word one is said it's replaced with VeggieTales in the house, but whenever someone blinks, Cory in the House theme plays...(W.I.P) WHAT A BUTTLOAD! Category:Blog posts